im in
by mcdreamy-cricket
Summary: the way grey's should have gone
1. im in

i do not own grey's "dereck "  
"yes"  
"can i talk to you "  
" yes talk"  
" in privetly"  
" ok "  
meridith stepped into an empty room " ok now i need you to listen to all of what i have to say before you react ok"  
" ok" " and its two parts"  
"ok"  
"and i dont want you to think they effect each other because i would still be saying this and the second part i would always tell you " meridith said pacing back and forth across the room " ok mer... i think"  
" you know all the things you said last night , i want them , all of them with you , only you , all my life i have never thought about any of thoes things never thought i would get them but you ... you make me think of thoes things,you make me want thoes things and whats more important i like thinking about it so ... im in im all in "  
derick smilled and begain to speak "mer"  
"wait part two, and i want you t oknow that even if you dont want all thoes things any more i would still tell you this , and just so you know i havent even told christina which is big , and this has no obligation to the other stuff i would never keep you away "  
meridith rambled on for a little while longer untill dereck spoke up " mer your rambling not that its not incredible cute but "  
" im pregnant " derek's smile became so big his face could bearly contain it " and im keeping it just so you know" his smile changed brighter then befor he was the happiest man alive the women he loved and a baby what more could he want "mer im in all in "  
a weight lifted for her shoulders and she smiled " are you sure"  
"never been more sure of any thing in my life"  
"seriously"  
" seriously " he hugged her kissing her gently " i love you "  
" i love you too"  
she kissed him "so daddy "  
he smiled " how long have you known for"  
" took the test this morning "  
" and it only took you ..." he looked at his watch " 3 hours to tell me im impressed" he smiled " well i haven't been to bed yet spent the whole night practicing that speach , i thought that neves and pressure was making me feel sick ,but after i got the speach sorted i had a light bulb moment " she smiled " oh his going to be smart"  
"he"  
"yer definatly a he"  
" i hate to dissapoint you dr shepard but genitics are a little against you , you have 4 sisters , i have 2 half sisters there's a lot of estrogen thats all im saying "  
" ok ok but im still saying he"  
"fine whatever " she joked as he kissed her " mer "  
"yer"  
" how did you know you were going to keep the baby i know its a weird question but "  
" its ok really , i just knew , i thought about you and all thoses you said and the thought of having ur baby wow "  
dereck smiled " see hard not to smile at "  
" true"  
" now your going to thing im crazy but we have to go to la"  
" why"  
" cause thats where addison is "  
" ok "  
" i want to make sure there is nothing wrong i want a healthy baby and she's the best "  
"i get it well go see the cheif"  
" ok ... oh crap i have rounds and interns " meridith wined as she scrumched her face " you could go"  
" definatly"  
" page me " she kissed him " ok" " i have to go back to work "  
" ok " they kissed again " i really have to go"  
"ok " he kissed her again " stop it " she giggled she opened the door to alex and christina smilling at her and her interns waiting to round " move now " she yelled at them and they took off as fast as they could " shut yp " meridith smilled at alex and christina " his mcdreamy again "  
" no he is not mc dreamy again " meridith joked " seriously "  
" ok he is mcdreamy but he is also going to be mcdaddy " mer waited for their reaction "what" alex yelled "mcbaby" christina laughted loudly " mc boy baby " dereck yelled from the other end of the hall way "cheif now please " meridith returned " going now " he turnedand began to walk " seriously mer" " seriously"  
" god mc dreamy broke you " christina joked " shut up" 


	2. la

Meredith sat in Addison's waiting room Derek was going to pick her up after she meet with Addison. She approached the receptionist's desk

"Hi is Dr Montgomery available?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well I am not sure my chief said he would ring but his the chief and his busy "

"Your chief?"

" yer I used to work with Addison in seatle "

" oh ok ill see f she is in , take a seat it wont take a second"

"Thank you" meridith sat down and thought about all the ways Addison could yell at her she had every right to yell at her she was having her ex husband's baby and was going to ask her to check her out . Seriously was she crazy.

"Dr Montgomery there is some one here to see you from seatle" the receptionist spoke to Addison over the phone

"Ok ill be right out "

"Ok"

"She will be right out "he turned to meridith

"Seriously "

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Sorry it's a habit, a seatle thing "

"Addison doesn't say it "he whispered confused

Addison came out of her office and headed towards the waiting room

"Grey?"

"Hey I know im not the person you wanted to see but, the chief said he would ring and he didn't so this is going to be really awkward and im soooo sorry "

"what are ….." Addison was interrupted by another doctor

" hey addi who came from seatle was it that hot" she stoped once she sore meridith

" ok she so better not be talking about derek " meridith laughted nerviously

" don't worry grey shes not "

" was she talking about alex or mcsteamy"

"how do you know bout alex?"

" he is my person he tells me things ,every thing " she smiled

"crap" Addison shoked her head

"hi im meridith grey the dirty ex mistress slash adultrus whore slash ex husband girlfiend " meridith held her hand out her hand for the other doctor to shake

"hi im Monique" they shock hands

"ok so do you want the goss then the reason why im here or the reason then goss?"

Meridith asked counting down till she got screamed at 10,9,8,7….

"meridith why are you here?"

"im ,we , derek and I are having a baby and I know I have know right to ask you this but you're the best I want every thing to be ok I refuse to become my mother " 6,5,4,3,2,1 'here it comes ' meridith braced herself

"ok"

'I understand if you don't ,can't"

"it's ok "

"seriously'


	3. back story

" so goss" addison felt out of the loop " ok well you know my goss , so the cheif is still the cheif , he and addel not to good at the moment george and izzie are more then just friends , george and callie are getting divorced but you know about that already , burke is gone never coming back didnt even say good bye to christina ,  
christina is christina and being christina she has found a way of using me to her advantage surgens you say the word baby or pregnant and they run a mile like it contagious , george repeated his intern year im his resident ,  
lexie my sister is christina's intern , mark oh mark there is now a i hate mark sloan club he used the same line on all of then and thats about it i think"  
" wow alot has happened there"  
" yer well its yer"  
" ok so lets do this "  
" um can i just call derek for a second please"  
" god grey 20 minutes with out him and you already want to call him ,fine hurry up"  
" thanks " she pulled out the phone and called derek " wait ill ask her " " um derek wants to know if he can come " meridith smilled she really wanted him there but they thought it would be easier if he wasn't there " yes that ok "  
" yes its ok come up , i sore you liek 20 minutes ago seriously ,ok love you too"  
" he'll be up soon "  
" ok well wait here "  
meridith's phone begins to ring "sorry its christina "  
" hey whats happening "  
" seriously "  
" she says seriously alot" monique whispered to addison " they all do "  
"who's they"  
" seatle , with the ferrieboats, the elevators and seriously its what they do " addison replyed " were just waiting for mcdreamy"  
monique was about to ask "derek" addison filled her in " shut up with the mc fetus already call it any think other then mc fetus please, mc baby i can deal with that, shut up seriously i hate you i would love to scrub in on that ,ok i got to go derek just arrived please dont kill my people befor i get home ok , christina ?" meridith waited for answer she lefted the phone of her ear as the room filled with christina's voice yelling " seriously " and some thing about bambi evil spwan and dr model " christina please just dont kill them you dont have help to move the bodies "  
" hello yang" derek spoke into the phone " yer yer bye mc daddy" she yelled as christina hung up the phone " she's still mad ?" derek asked " you could say that" meridith joked " why is she mad ?" addison didnt follow the conversation "she told me first " derek couldn't help but smile " why would that make her mad"  
" casue she told me first" meridith thought addison would have already known that after all she was there she was the one to operate on christina "really" addison was shocked " burke didnt know till after she collapsed " meridith added "seriously " addison was shocked meridith and derek laughted " lets do this then" ok lets " derek pulled meridith close as they walked into the consult room 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok so meridith and morning sickness or nausea?"

"A little morning sickness and I have mark nausea "

"Pardon?"

" I don't know what it is about him but every time mark gets with in 3 feet I feel so nauseas "

"Which isn't a bad thing "Derek Quipped

"Hey you to are friends again and plus he is co –president of the dirty mistresses club "but your not a dirty mistress anymore?" Addison spoke while setting up the ultra sound machine

"Still co-president "

"Ok …this is going to be cold "Addison squizzed the gel on meridith stomach and meridith flinched

"You said cold not freezing "

"Sorry every thing looks good you about 10 weeks along did you want to know sexes"

"You said sexes as in more then one like plural "meridith rambled

"Oh sorry it twins" Addison said calmly

"Twins" Derek muttered

"Twins" meridith smiled

"Twins" Derek muttered again

"Sexes please "meridith beamed

"Ok we have one boy and another boy "

" you had to say it was a boy now it two boys did you know bailey had a boy , boys suck 10 percent more energy and it twins that's 20 percent more energy" meridith rambled

"Twins" was all Derek could say

"Hello earth to Derek"

"Twins boys twins 'Derek muttered again

"And im the one with issues" meridith joked

"Is he ok he hasn't blinked in a while "Addison joked?

"Once it settles in hell be fine"

"Right so I want you to start taking vitamins and eating properly now that you is a resident im sure you can find the time to do that "Addison joked

"Ok doctor"

"Ill let you get changed "

"Thank you so much Addison"

"You welcome grey"

Back in the waiting room meridith and Derek are saying their goodbyes to Addison

"Thanks again "

Don't worry bout it tell every one I said hi and call if you need "

Meridith hugged Addison "thank you "Addison nodded

"Come visit soon ok "Derek

"Bye "Addison watched them walk away

"They look so cute together "Monique spoke as she arrived at Addison's side

"Shut up with the ferryboats already'

"I have a thing for ferryboats"

I know but there are no ferry boats here

"That's what im saying I can't wait to go home to the ferryboats "

"Yer they belong together "Addison smiled


	5. in side man

"I can't wait for Mer to get back her interns are whiny" Christina sobbed

"Hey "George snapped back hurt

"Stop bulling my intern "Meredith laughed from down the hall

""Mer…" George hugged her" I mean doctor grey your back thank god your back how are you?"

"Im good great" Mer smiled

"And the baby?"

"His good "

"He so it's a boy?"

"Yes but "Mer liked teasing him is face changed a million time in the 5 seconds it took her to say it

"But"

"So is his brother"

"Twins" George yelled

"Yep two little boys "

"2 little mcdreamies …..Great "Christina joked

"O'Malley "Derek yelled from the stairs

George quickly ran up to him Derek still scared him even though they we friends if Derek was still his boss

"Yes dr Shepard"

"You George are going to be my inside man "

"Sorry?"

"Mer she has to eat more"

"Ok"

"And you're going to make sure she does"

"Ok but im an intern again dr Shepard"

" I know George and I will make this worth you wile you name it and ill try my best to get it , ill cover you in the pit , or ill let you scrub in , anything ill try my best to gin it to you "

"Ok Shepard im your man "George smiled

"But this has to stay our little secret Mer can't know she will think im hovering which I am but "

"It alright I get it "

"Good see you later O'Malley"

George walked Back to Meredith ads she handed out the days assignments and seeing he was the last one there he got stuck with her luck was on his side being Derek's in side man was going to be easy

"What did Derek want?" Meredith asked

"Nothing just some thing about a patients but I wasn't on the case"

"Ok "Meredith didn't buy it some thing was going on

"Ill be right back "George ran off to a vending machine and ran back to Mer

"Chip?"

" ok " Mer took one ok some think was defiantly up but as long as it came with food she would let it go on for a while longer being pregnant made her so hungry and if George wanted to do the leg work she was happy to let him

"So what's going on to day Mer?"

"What no dr grey" Meredith joked  
" sorry did you want me to call you "he spoke quickly

"George I was joking"

"Oh ok so today?"

"Don't really have anything I have to get some patients but today well try to scrub in on some one's case" Mer smiled

"Ok cool lets look at the board"

"Ohhh dr Shepard is in or 4 in an hour "

"Well he doesn't have an intern on the board so go ask him "she pointed to Derek standing at the nurses station

"Dr Shepard" George gained his attention

"Yes"

I was wondering if I could scrub in on you "

"Yes you can "Derek didn't even let him finish

"Thanks ill go help with the prep now" George ran off

"Some thing is you dr Shepard just so you know I know "Mer stared him down

"What me im not doing any thing "he smiled

"Yes you are and George is in on it "

"What ever" Derek smiled as he walked off

"Ill find out "

"Mhh" Derek smiled as he climbed the stairs

Meredith shook her head she

And made her way to steal some charts

"Welcome back grey"

"Nice to be back bailey "

So pregnant I hear"

"20 more energy "

"Its 10 grey"

"Not when its twins"

"You poor women "

"In actually enjoying it to tell you the truth "

"Not my intern any more not my problem "bailey muttered as she walked away shacking her head

Mer smiled as she went back to stealing charts, only a few caught her interest she took them and went to grab a bite down in really old guy's room


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want some Mer" George offered her some of his salad

It was about the 12 time today he had offered her food or carried her charts

No thanks im pretty full from the last thing you offered me "more like forced me to eat she thought

"Ok ive got to go check on dr Shepard's post op page me if you need me "George emphasized the last part

"Ok George im a big girl I can handle charts by myself" she said as she reached the nurses station "bye George "

"Still enjoying being pregnant grey?"

"Yes and no, George and Derek are up to some think and George keeps shoving food down my throat every chance he gets and …" she stopped and held her stomach" mark stop right there"

"Seriously grey" mark yelled

"I can handle you where you are but not any closer"

Mark smirks and takes a step closer

"I hate you mark "as she runs to a bathroom

"Why did you do that? "Bailey questioned

"I dint think it would actually make her sick"

"Men from day one they suck the life right out of you "bailey yelled as she walked off

"What" mark tried to understand what had just happened?

Later that day Meredith gathered her interns

"Now I do not want you to think we are having a moment here because I don't do moments well at least not with you ok?"

They all nodded

"Ok so you guys are going to have it hard but I make no apologies for it because hard will make you better surgeons I, im pregnant with wicked hormones and im not tell you this because I care im telling you this so when I start screaming at you for no real reason you understand "

They all nod again

"And if you have any questions ask O'Malley, seeing his the inside man "

"Busted "Christina laughed from behind

"Mer….." George tried to apologies

"I don't want to here why George I just want a pizza with extra sauce that can be you way of apologizing "Meredith smiled

"Thank you Mer "

"Pizza now George "


	7. stage 1

Later that day Meredith izzie Alex and Christina sat in the cafe waiting on George to return with the pizza

"The one time I actually want food today and his no were to be found getting a pizza shouldn't take this long" Meredith whimpered as she dropped her head to her hands on the table

"Great here he comes now Mer" Alex said rubbing his hands together

"The pizza is mining Alex not yours mine and the mc babies "

"Sorry it took so long Mer" George stammered "Mer im just sorry"

"George its ok really im not mad "Meredith smiled "here sit have a slice"

"But grey you just said I couldn't have any "Alex cut in hurt

"Oh im sorry have as much as you want Alex "

"What the hell have you done with my person "Christina held Meredith's shoulders making her look at her" Mer seriously"

"It's the hormones all the god damn estrogen and testosterone im up and down all over the place I cried to day at one of the nurses today she said I looked nice and I balled my eyes out I am Meredith grey I do not cry well some times I cry but I always have a reason "Mer took a deep breath" and now im rambling why am I rambling, izzie why am I rambling "Mer began to tear up

"Oh my god im out "Christina yelled as she ran "good luck izzie"

"Mer calm down it ok I get the hormones really if you wanna cry just cry "

"Thank you izzie" Meredith sobbed while wiping her face she turned to see Alex and George trying to find a safe place to look "im sorry guys I have stopped now "

"Ok grey just give me some warning next time ok so I can run with Christina "Alex laughed

"Ok so help me plan my revenge against Derek" Meredith smiled

"So here is what I was thinking …." Alex started as they all leaned in to listen

"Seriously" George laughed "Alex im impressed"

They all laughed and continued to whisper the rest of the plan

"Ok so it's settled we have a plan"

"We have a plan "every one echoed

"Ok stage one is a go "Mer whispered as she stood up and made her way to Derek's office .


	8. stage 2 begins

Their plan was simple, what was mcdreamy's weakness? Meredith der,

It had been a while since they had all been in on a plan not since Denny, but this was a good plan a fun plan, and they were happy to be all together again.

Meredith knocked on the door to Derek's office

"Hey der "

Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see you, I missed you "Mer tried not to laugh was he seriously going to buy this

"I missed you to babe come sit down "he smiled at her

'God I must be a better actor then I thought' as she sat down in the chair next to Derek he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in

"Hmmm this is nice" she mumbled getting caught up in the moment

"It is …. So how has your day so far?"

"Ok much rather be doing this but "she smiled

"Well I don't have any surgeries so we can just do this for a while "he said before kissing her 'and he takes the bait stage one check' Meredith thought as she kissed him back

They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours before Meredith got the page she was waiting for it was Alex "I have to go " she whispered regaining her breath

"Seriously "

"Yer sorry well continue this later" she smiled

"Ok later "he shock his head as she left his office the frustration evident on his face

Mer meet up with the others at the nurse's station

"Stage one complete "they laughed

"So stage 2 happens tonight "

"So izz and I have found some where to stay if we want sleep?" George joked

"Seriously this is pay back im not going to sleep with him"

"Seriously grey none of us believe you why did you bother saying it "Alex joked

"Ok so you're right I might be his weakness but his mine "


	9. stage 3

Later that night Meredith passed back and forth in their room waiting for Derek to get home, she could do this she could resist him for one night it was just one night, really she could ….. Or at least she would tell her self until he got home and then that was a different story.

His car pulled up in the drive a smile plastered across his face he would finally have Meredith all to himself, every time he got 2 second with her at the hospital today one of her friends or her interns or her patients would need her. Come to think of it, it happened a lot more then usual today he questioned himself, but why? He was pulled from his thoughts when Meredith appeared at the door

"Hey you're finally home" she smiled

"Finally get you all to my self" he smiled trying to kiss her but she pulled away

"I just have to ring Christina really quickly" she smiled as she ran up the stair

"Frummmmm" Derek breathed out frustrated "can't even kiss her with out some one needing her "

Mean while up stairs" ok Chris he just got home I can do this cant I?"

"Mer its just one night maybe not even the whole night just till he admits he was being

A mcbastard then you can screw him all you like "

" Well if you put it that way Chris ill talk to you later"

"Bye sees you tomorrow "

Derek walked up and joined her he started to get ready for bed Mer said good bye to Christina and hung up the phone " hey im sorry im all yours " she smiled as she hugged him

"Good"

" so I had an interesting day with George , had lots to chat about " Meredith threw it out there to see how he would react 'come on just say it already please ' she thought

"Oh really "he gulped

"Ahu … surgeries labs secret in side man ness"

"Crap "

"Seriously Derek you got George force feed me all day and ill you say is crap?"

Im sorry Mer I just want you three to be healthy and I know you would think I was hovering so I got George to do it "Derek smiled

"Derek seriously im happy deliriously happy hormone induced happy I don't have to be tricked in to eating I actually enjoy it 'she smiled

" ill remember that in the future sorry can I kiss me now ?"

" I think I could mamage that " she smilled as he kissed her

" fase 3 begins" she whispered

" what ?"

" never mind" she laughted befor kissing him again


End file.
